Just be a 'mon about it!
by Emilia
Summary: This is a weird vid fic/ song fic that I thought of while listening to Toni Braxton's "Just be a Man about it." Yeah it's kinda..no REALLY weird, but go read it anyway! I COMMAND YOU! GO REEEAAADDDD!!!!


Wooooo I don't own the song by Toni Braxton "Just be a man about it.", but it's an awsome song! SO umm yeah… This fic is partially for Digi-Diva of the DigiGirl Trio cuz she helped me figure it out. And ummi know lotsa you are gonna go "It would be so much cuter if it was about tai and Sora…or… this should be about Matt and Mimi (mimato..ick!)…or even more horrible… Joe and Mimi! Well it's about the Digimon, so there! Digimon in love and dating… pimp-daddy Tentomon an dhis homie, Goma and their Yokomon groupies….*sweat drops at mental image* ummm never mind…  
Kay now reeead! (BTW, this is a vid fic/song fic/ parody!!!! And the Digimon are kind of Gajinka…like they walk and can pick up things, okay?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomamon walks up to a pay phone with Palmon hanging off his arm and Tentomon flirting with some Yokomon. Gomamon stops them and pulls out some money. "Ay hold up a minute! Lemme stop up here and use this pay phone real quick!" He dials and waits for soemone to pick up.  
  
One the other end of the line, Biyomon's phone rings. She stares at it and then at the clock, deciding not to answer. The answering machine goes on and Gomamon's voice comes out. "Ay, ay Biyo it's me! Just callin ya know, just callin to let ya know, Don't wait up for me tonight! I mean, I just got a lot of things on my mind I gotta think about, ya know? Ah I'm gonna be over at Tentomon's house, just for the night. I mean, I know things've been different but you know it's not you, it's me! You know, it's really me! I mean, basically I think I'm just gonna need some space."  
  
Biyomon glares at the phone. "Why you calling me on the phone when you're not at home all night? You say you're staying over at your friends cause you've got a lot on your mind. Now you swear it up and down that it ain't me, but still you say that things have changed. But tell me exactly what does it mean when you say you need you space?"  
  
She hits delete and slumps down on the couch, looking at his picture. "Just don't make no excuses. Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a mon about it. Baby you don't gotta lie to me. Just be a mon about it. And you wanna leave. I can tell you wanna leave. Just be a mon about it. Come and grab your things and leave. Just be a mon about it."  
  
Not noticing that he's not being recorded anymore, Gomamon continues babbling into the phone, smiling at Palmon who's waving her house key in his face, smiling seductivly. He smirks back and continues making excuses to his girlfriend. "I mean, you don't understand I love you, you know what I'm saying? And I love you enough to say that I think- think you deserve somebody better than me you know? And right now, I can't give you what you need. I mean, I wanna love you you one day but, you just gotta understand where I'm coming from…"  
  
Biyomon wipes a tear from her eye and throws the picture of her and Gomamon in the trshcan. Then she goes around and puts all his things in a box. "You say right now, that you're not what I'm looking for and what you really need is time to grow. Promising that one day you may come around and I'm supposed to wait at home. But where the hell do you get off telling my your momma said I'm not what you need. Tell your mom, since she sknows it all, that that's where you need to be. Just don't make no excuses."  
  
On the pay phone, Gomamon hangs up and walks off down the street with Palmon, Tentomon and the Yokomon.  
  
Biyomon stops for a second to look at her reflection. "Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a mon about it. Baby you don't gotta lie to me. Just be a mon about it. You wanna leave. I can tell you wanna leave. Just be a mon about it. So come on, get your things and leave. Just be a a mon about it."   
  
She walks to the window and looks out at the moon, knowing he's out with someone else, but he doesn't want her to know. "And you tell me how you can say your lonely and need me so bad when it just isn't that. I cannot belive how you have no face and have to lie to me. Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a mon about it. Baby you don't gotta lie to me. Just be a mon about it. You wanna leave. I can tell you wanna leave. Just be a mon about it. So come on, get your things and leave. Just be a mon about it."   
  
Biyomon sighs and picks up her address book. Since Gomamon can't be a mon about things, she'll find someone who can. "Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a mon about it. Baby you don't gotta lie to me. Just be a mon about it. You wanna leave. I can tell you wanna leave. Just be a mon about it. So come on, get your things and leave. Just be a mon about it. Oh yeah I can tell you wanna leave baby, just be a mon about it."  
  
OWARI  
Okay that was my worst space-taker-upper, but who cares?? We all love vid-fics right? RIGHT? Eh… I thought it was cute…maybe if you could see it like a cartoon you'd see it… but whatever. Life goes on an dI've got btter stuff out there. P.S. if you tell me it sucked too many times, I will send Wufei of Gundam Wing out in his Shenlon to kill you or something (isn't having a 2-D boyfriend great?)  



End file.
